After the battle
by hermin22
Summary: Hermione visits her Professor in hospital after the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

After the battle

Hermione carefully opened the white hospital door and peeped into the room occupied by Minerva McGonagall since the war ended three days ago. The elder witch seemed to be asleep and Hermione quietly entered, feeling the need to sit with her for at least a little while. Taking the chair beside the bed, Hermione's eyes scanned the woman lying in bed, her injuries hidden by the covers. Hermione had half a mind to look under them, wanting to find out how bad things were.

An hour of silent watching passed until Hermione decided to leave. She stood up quietly and was about to go when tired green eyes blinked up to her. "Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall whispered, trying to manage a small smile.

Hermione shyly returned the smile, feeling much better to see her mentor awake. "Professor."

Before the young witch could ask how she was, the professor asked, "Are you leaving?"

"I was about to, yes." Hermione saw the brief flicker of sadness on the other woman's face before she nodded.

"If you'd like me to, I can stay a little longer," Hermione offered.

Another small smile appeared on Professor McGonagall's face. "Please."

"How are you feeling, Professor?" Hermione asked, reclaiming her earlier spot and watching the older witch decide what she could answer. "You don't need to answer that. When you need to think about what is safe to tell me, I already know the answer."

"You know me so well, Miss Granger" she replied weakly. How could she tell her former pupil how truly battered and alone she was.

"Hermione, please." It was time to leave the formalities behind. She was no longer a student.

"Hermione. It is good to see you." The tired woman closed her heavy eyes. For months she had hoped to see her bright charge again. To know that she was safe. She had seen her during the last battle, but she didn't know if she'd made it.

"Professor, it is so very good to see you again. Now you have to get well very soon, hmm?" The young witch spoke softly, knowing that she would do everything in her power to help her mentor. Seeing that the Professor didn't open her eyes again, she added, "You are tired. I should let you rest now."

Green eyes connected with her again. "No, please."

Hermione felt a tug at her heart as her mentor so obviously didn't want to be left alone. "Close your eyes, Professor. I'm staying right here with you."

The older woman obeyed and Hermione started talking, carefully avoiding the war, concentrating instead on recalling fond memories she had shared with her mentor over the years, creating an atmosphere of comfort. Minerva was obviously too exhausted to talk, but the expressions on her face showed clearly that she was listening carefully. Every so often, when Hermione stopped talking, she opened her eyes again to see if the girl was still there.

Realizing her mentor needed to make sure her visitor hadn't left, Hermione smiled. "I'm still here."

"Just checking," Minerva admitted weakly, causing a tender smile from the young witch at her bedside.

"Try and sleep, Professor. I promise, I'm not leaving," Hermione tried, but the green eyes fluttered open again. Thinking of a way to reassure her mentor, Hermione reached over to where she suspected the professor's hand lay under the covers.

The elder woman was startled a bit, as she wasn't able to see what Hermione was doing from her position, being too weak to move her head more. When she felt the cold air coming in under the cover and warm fingertips upon her hand, she held onto the young hand as tightly as her weakened condition would allow.

"Better?" Hermione whispered, stroking the back of her mentor's hand with the thumb.

The prospective headmistress nodded and sighed contently.

"Sleep well, Professor," Hermione wished tenderly, being happy that she was here now, happy that she hadn't left earlier.

"Hermione?" the half-sleeping witch asked with closed eyes.

"Yes?" came the soft reply.

"Please call me Minerva." It was highly unusual for her to offer that intimacy to anyone, but it felt good and safe to offer it to Hermione.

The young woman was very touched at the request, knowing that none of her former students were allowed to call her that, not even the order members. She slipped her other hand under the cover as well, carefully holding Minerva's between her own, hoping it would sooth her enough to fall asleep. "It is an honour, Minerva."

XXX

An hour later, maybe two, in any case far too soon for Hermione's liking, Minerva started to moan and become uneasy. When it was obvious that the pain was getting too strong, Hermione squeezed Minerva's hand in her own and started rubbing her arm up and down in soothing strokes. She must have come upon a tender spot, because the older woman opened her eyes, wincing considerably and Hermione shied away immediately.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry. Have I hurt you?" She had never seen her head of house in pain before and it was most unsettling, but Minerva's hand didn't let go of hers, on the contrary, she gripped it harder.

"It is just the pain potion wearing off." She bit her lips to prevent her moaning in pain. Every fibre of her being felt on fire, the multiple severe injuries making themselves known.

Hermione's stomach cramped, having to witness such pain. "Let me get a healer for you."

Minerva was torn between her need to have her friend close by and the much needed pain relief, but Hermione didn't wait for an answer. Instead she stood and seeing the slightly fearful look on her mentor's face, she let her hand cup Minerva's cheek for a brief moment. "Hold on, sweetheart. I'll be right back here with you."

In the few seconds Minerva was alone she couldn't keep the tears at bay, the pain was simply too intense. As promised, Hermione shortly returned with a healer, taking hold of Minerva's hand again.

"Miss McGonagall, how are you feeling? Miss Granger informed me that you need another potion for the pain," the healer stated amiably.

Minerva tried to nod, but failed. "Yes," was all she managed to say.

"Ah, yes, I can see that." The healer took a vial out of her pocket and handed it to Minerva, who managed to take it with her left hand.

The healer started to write in the medical record and Hermione watched Minerva struggle with the vial and the pain. Realizing it was unlikely that the older woman would be able to take the potion without help, Hermione quietly reached over the bed and took the vial from the trembling hand. She carefully lifted Minerva's head and bringing the vial to her lips, aided her in drinking it.

"Thank you," Minerva breathed, grateful for her young charge's thoughtfulness. Hermione smiled gently, taking her hand again, waiting so see what the healer would do next.

"All right, Professor, just let me check your injuries and then I'll leave you in peace until it is time for your dinner and a dreamless sleep potion." She smiled gently at Hermione. "Would you mind waiting outside?"

The young witch certainly had no objection, but the hand that tightened around her own made clear that she should stay. "I'm sorry, but I think Professor McGonagall wants me to stay."

The healer raised an eyebrow, but gave in when her patient insisted, "I do indeed want Miss Granger to stay."

"Fine, fine, let see what we have here," the middle aged healer said, lifting the covers from the Professor's battered body.

Hermione couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth quite unbidden. There was not a centimeter not covered by black bruises or bandages or long scars from nasty cuts. It was obvious that not every injuries had been caused by the final battle, although the majority of course were. She must have endured so much at the hands of the Carrows.

Hermione couldn't see the healer clearly, her vision impaired by unshed tears, but she asked "What injuries does she have?"

"Don't worry, Hermione," Minerva tried to interject, but the healer talked freely.

"Oh it took quite a while to patch her up again. A broken hip, two broken ribs, several deep cuts, a torn muscle in the right arm, minor internal bleeding and curses." Minerva groaned when she checked the bandaged ribs and touched the broken hip, but the healer didn't seem to care too much. She just put the cover back and seeing Hermione put her hand over her mouth in shock, she tried to sooth. "She'll be fine. Don't worry. She needs a few weeks of bed rest and then take it slowly for several months and she'll be as good as new."

If that was meant to make Hermione feel better, it certainly didn't work and Minerva saw it.

"I'll see you later," the healer said and Minerva was glad to see her go. Now she could concentrate on Hermione, squeezing her hand. "Hermione."

"Hermione, please look at me," she tried again. She waited until Hermione obeyed and looked into the tear filled eyes. "I've been through worse in my life. "

Not wanting to burden the injured woman with her own emotions, Hermione turned and headed for the window, staring outside without seeing.

"Hermione, please come here," Minerva pleaded. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't go after the young woman and it pained her more than anything, having to watch Hermione withdraw from her.

When Hermione showed no reaction she said. "Please don't be cruel. I can't come to you so please come back to me."

Knowing that she was being unfair, Hermione wiped her tears and walked back to the bed. She even tried to smile, but failed miserably. When Minerva searched for her hand, Hermione reached out to give her mentor what she wanted. "Hermione, it's all right. I will be fine."

"No. No, it is not all right. You are not all right at all and I can't even imagine what you've been through these past months. How hard you fought back then and in the final battle. It is not all right and I don't think anything will ever be all right again." Tears were streaming down her face and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Minerva tried to move her arm, to wipe Hermione's tears, but it was too painful. "Come here. Make an old woman happy and rest your head here next to mine."

Hermione hesitated, causing Minerva to slightly pull on her hand. "Please, darling."

The endearment seemed to help and the young witch sat down again and carefully placed her head next to her mentor's. Feeling a small kiss upon her hair, she snuggled closer into the elder woman's shoulder.

"I'm still here and I am not going anywhere," she soothed the still crying girl. "A little more time in your company and I shall be up and about in short order. I promise." She felt Hermione nod against her shoulder, just before sleep claimed her senses.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain in her neck disturbed Hermione's restless sleep and caused her to open her eyes..

Minerva.

She was still in that unkind hospital room that did nothing to help its inmate's recovery. Briefly wondering why nobody took the time to decorate the rooms to make the patients feel more comfortable in such an already uncomfortable situation, Hermione lifted her head from the bed, careful not to disturb the older woman's sleep. The young woman felt the results of the unusual sleeping position and tried to rub the pain in her neck away, eyeing the sleeping witch before her. She looked peaceful at the moment and Hermione silently got up and walked the few steps to the window.

It was raining again. Hermione felt anger welling up in her at the scene outside. It looked as if nothing had changed. How dare the world look as it always did when everything had changed? Her thoughts returned to the sleeping woman. She put on a brave face to the world, but she was beaten, Hermione could tell.

The door opened and a rather young looking Healer quietly entered the room. A look of surprise graced her face when she saw Hermione. "Oh, a visitor. Are you family? She will be glad to see you." She smiled at Hermione and placed the tray she held in her hands on the bedside table. "From my experience they recover more quickly with a familiar face for company."

Hermione smiled politely at the young Healer. She seemed to have a good heart, one a place like that certainly needed. "Has nobody else been in to see her?"

"No, as far as I know, you're the first." She took a vial out of her pocket that, Hermione noticed, held a dreamless sleep potion. "My name is Ella by the way and I will be here until morning. It is time for her dinner. Would you like to wake her up?"

Hermione nodded and walked back to the bed and sat down again, before gently covering Minerva's hand, squeezing it slightly. "Minerva," she whispered. "Dinner is here." She started massaging the hand in her own, helping the older woman awake. "It's time to wake up."

Glassy green eyes slowly started to focus. She was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione was still there. She hadn't expected her to, but it surely was a comfort to her.

"Good evening, Miss McGonagall. I've brought you dinner," Ella interrupted. "How are you today? Shall we try to prop you up a wee bit?"

"Please," the elder woman said. She wouldn't have another liquid dinner, even if she was going insane with pain.

"Fine." Ella smiled at her and turned to Hermione. "Would you mind giving me a hand? I could do it alone, but it would be a tad more uncomfortable for her."

"Of course, I'm helping. My name is Hermione, by the way." With a last little squeeze she let go of Minerva's hand.

"Wonderful," Ella smiled happily and looked at her patient. "We will lift your back a little and put in an additional pillow to support you. Not much, just enough to make sure you can eat. I suspect the movement will disturb your ribs and it will feel a little uncomfortable, despite the pain potion you had in the afternoon. So if it gets too much, let me know and we will stop immediately."

Hermione felt sick at the thought of causing her mentor additional pain, but the older woman just clenched her teeth and nodded, ready for the ordeal.

Awaiting her instructions, Hermione unthinkingly placed a soothing hand on the elder witch's shoulder, not noticing that Minerva let out the breath she had been holding at the gesture.

"Hermione, if you could push your hand under Miss McGonagall's back and meet my hand in the middle, we can slowly lift her up. Please don't try to help us, Miss McGonagall. It will be more painful when you brace you muscles."

Ella smiled encouragingly at Hermione and both women inched their hands forwards. Hermione didn't look at Minerva's face, knowing that she would stop if she saw any pain on the familiar features. When their hands met, Ella nodded and they started to lift the weak, slender frame.

"Good, that's enough." Ella said, already pushing a thick pillow in to support her patient's back and pulled her hand out. Hermione, who didn't hear a single sound from her mentor, did the same, and was happy that it was over. She had heard nothing. Not a single wince or moan from Minerva, but when she looked at her, Hermione saw that she had bit her lip so hard that it was bleeding now. She was resting limply against the pillow now, her eyes closed, her chest heaving with every breath.

Ella was about to comment, but stopped at the shake of Hermione's head, who had gone over to the basin to wet a washcloth. She watched the visitor sit down and tenderly dab the older woman's blood from her lip, before muttering a healing spell. When the broken skin mended, she turned the cloth and lovingly washed the cold sweat from the pale face, her right hand gently touching the stern woman's jaw.

The young Healer felt out of place all of a sudden, watching such a private moment between the two woman, but needed to ask if Hermione would help Miss McGonagall eat.

"Would you like to help Miss McGonagall eat or shall I stay?" She whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

"Thank you, Ella. I'll do that," Hermione spoke quietly.

"Fine. Give her the potion when she is ready to sleep. If you need me, I'll be somewhere on this floor. Don't hesitate to get me." Ella was pleased to leave her patient in Hermione's care. It seemed the brain of the Golden Trio wasn't arrogant or lofty at all, although she would have every reason to be. She was just a young woman taking care of a friend.

"Thank you. I'll come and find you if need be." Hermione smiled friendly and watched her leave the room.

Turning back, Hermione resumed stroking the pained woman's face with the damp washcloth. There was not much else she could do for her at the moment. After a while Hermione thought Minerva had drifted off to sleep again and was quite surprised when she heard the murmured, "I'm sorry," from her mentor.

"Whatever for?" She asked, at a loss what there was to apologize for, dropping the cloth and taking the elder woman's hand.

Suddenly green eyes bored into questioning brown ones. "You wanted to leave hours ago and I've made you stay with your sick old former Professor. You should be with your friends and not here, seeing me like this." She turned her head, ashamed that she had asked Hermione to stay; ashamed that she had allowed herself that moment of weakness.

Hermione stood and carefully sat on the edge of the bed and reached out, tenderly stroking her mentor's face. "Minerva, I am here because I wanted to be here. I am with a friend I happen to care about an awful lot. A friend who taught me everything I needed to survive this war. A friend that had to endure more in her life than anyone I know. A friend I had to leave behind to help ending this war, but I can assure you, that won't happen again. I am here now and I promise, you'll have to fight very hard to get rid of me again."

Minerva looked at her with watering eyes. Hermione couldn't be sure if that was a result of the earlier moving, but she doubted it. "It wouldn't be fair of me to you to accept that, Hermione. You are young and need to move on, whereas I cannot move anywhere for the foreseeable future."

"Then I suppose it is good that you have no saying in this." Minerva McGonagall had always been known to be a headstrong woman, but Hermione wasn't flighty either. "And there is nothing left for me to move on to, nor do I want to while you're unwell."

The young witch's words tugged at Minerva's heart._ Nothing left to move on to… _She remembered feeling that way after having fought in her first war and in truth the feeling had returned a few days ago. "I know it may not feel this way to you now, but you have a bright future ahead of you."

Hermione slowly nodded her head as if pondering what kind of future that might be. "Maybe, but I'm still hoping that this future would include you, because I am not willing to leave you behind," she said somewhat shyly.

With quite a bit of discomfort, Minerva lifted her hand to rest on Hermione's knee. "I'm not asking you to. It feels good to have you here with me, don't get me wrong. You will have noticed that my life isn't overflowing with friends. There are some acquaintances, members of the Order, but nobody who would come to sit with me in a hospital."

Not immediately knowing how to reply, Hermione covered her mentor's hand and traced the outstanding bones with her fingertips. Somewhere in the back of her mind she made a note that the woman was far too thin, almost fragile. Then she looked up, into green eyes. "It seems you will have to make do with one, but lifelong friend."

Minerva tried to lift her hand more to touch her friend's face, but she simply couldn't. "I… oh come here, will you?" She demanded, frustrated that she wasn't able to pull Hermione into a hug. The stern woman rarely had the feeling that she wanted to embrace someone, but this was certainly one of those moments.

Hermione slowly leaned forwards, not really knowing what Minerva wanted until she was close enough to the elder woman's face to accept the kiss on her cheek. The gesture seemed so heartfelt that Hermione wanted to stay in that moment a little longer. Bringing her hand to rest on Minerva's right cheek, she gently placed a kiss on the left side before resting her own cheek against Minerva's. She lingered for a little while, knowing they both needed to feel each other's presence for a moment.

When she pulled back, she smiled tenderly at her friend, vaguely remembering that earlier she had thought something about Minerva being far too thin. "I think it is finally time for your dinner." She stood to get the tray, giving both of them the opportunity to distance them from the emotional moment.

Coming back with the plate of food, she carefully sat back on the edge of the bed. She immediately noticed the red color that graced the older woman's face. Hermione couldn't blame her. Who would want to be fed after all. "There is no need to be ashamed," she soothed her troubled friend. "It's all right. Just don't think of it."

After Hermione brought a few bites of the meal to her mouth, Minerva replied, "This is a disgrace."

"Only if you choose to see it that way. Just think you are in heaven and some handsome gentleman is feeding you grapes." Minerva laughed so hard that she almost spilled her food, then winced loudly as her broken ribs didn't react kindly to the movement.

Hermione paled at her own stupidity. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. How stupid to..."

"Please don't apologize, darling," Minerva cut her off. "You've made a highly uncomfortable situation so much more bearable. I am almost looking forward to breakfast."

Laughing, Hermione made sure Minerva ate the rest of her dinner, before sitting down on the chair, the dreamless sleeping potion in her hand. "There now. Are you ready to sleep?"

"Sitting up?" the older witch asked.

"I thought when you're sleeping you won't feel the pain of lying you back down." Hermione knew one normally didn't feel anything after taking that particular potion.

Minerva smiled tiredly. "I've always known you are a bright girl."

"Ah yes, I've had a wonderful teacher." She carefully reclaimed her earlier spot on the edge of the bed.

"Will you come back?" Minerva couldn't refrain from asking.

Smiling reassuringly, Hermione took the elder woman's hand again. "Of course, I'll come back tomorrow and every day after that as well." She squeezed the cold hand she was holding. "I'll stay with you until you are fast asleep and come back tomorrow. Is there anything you'd like me to bring? Anything you need?"

Minerva weakly returned the squeeze. "I have everything I need right here with me."

* * *

_As always, a very special thanks goes to me wondeful beta Bola! _


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was tired. Although she had spent the night in her own bed, ― well, the bed she had owned as a child in her parents' house, ― she hadn't gotten a lot of rest. Images of the seriously injured Minerva McGonagall interrupted her uneasy dreams.

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts , Hermione walked down the bleak hospital corridor. "Good morning, Ella," she greeted the nurse she had met yesterday evening, concern instantly squeezing with an iron grip around her heart upon seeing the look on the young woman's face. "What's wrong? How is she?"

Ella took the last few steps that separated them and spoke quietly. "It is good you are here now. She had a rough night. She was on the brink for a while, but we got her back."

Hermione let her bag slip from her fingers and put a shaky hand to the wall to steady herself. "What happened?"

"She had a pulmonary embolism, but she is stable now," Ella tried to soothe. "We gave her some heavy potions and she has mostly been asleep, but she asked for you earlier. I didn't know where to reach you…"

Pure panic rushed through Hermione's veins and she needed to take several deep, calming breaths. Minerva was alive. She would be fine. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought that Minerva had asked for her and she hadn't been there. "Will you be here later?" She asked Ella. "I'd like to give you my number, but I want to see Miss McGonagall first."

"Of course," Ella said, and nodded. "I'm going home now, but I'll be here later." Seeing the famous Hermione Granger's reaction, she was sure Hermione would still be here then. She felt sorry for her. The young woman had played an important role in ending the bloody war, surely had quite a few losses to mourn and now she had almost lost a woman who seemed close to her.

"Hermione?" She called after the famous witch and waited until she turned around. "She's a fighter."

Grateful for the reassurance, Hermione nodded and even managed a small smile. She was right. Minerva McGonagall was a fighter.

She took a deep breath and carefully opened the door. Somehow she had expected it to be different than yesterday, but it wasn't. Minerva was still lying in the same bed, obviously asleep. Hermione quietly walked over to the bed and just stood there for a while, looking at the sleeping woman. She looked so small; so vulnerable. Minerva McGonagall had always seemed to have that aura of discipline and pride around her, but none of that was left.

With a little wave of her wand, the worn out chair near the window flew to stand beside the bed, transfiguring into a more comfortable armchair on its way. She was going to be here for quite a while. It wouldn't do to make it any more uncomfortable by sitting in standard sized hospital furniture.

Taking her place in the chair, Hermione resumed her examination of Minerva's body. Her face was unhealthily pale and the skin on her cheeks was sunken in. The lips seemed to have cracked from dryness and Hermione wondered if the battered woman in bed got enough fluids. She must have been so scared and felt so alone when she had asked for her friend, who wasn't there. A tear slowly, but unstoppably ran down Hermione's cheek at the thought. She reached under the cover and gathered Minerva's hand between her own. "Oh Minerva, I'm here now," she whispered. "I'm here." Stroking the back of the older woman's hand with her thumb felt like going over sand paper. She made a mental note to look for some hand cream in her bag which she could put on the unhealthily dry skin.

Hermione remembered the few times she had visited her very ill aunt in a hospital. The beeping sound of all the monitors had scared her back then. Now she wished she would hear the steady beep of a heart monitor to reassure her that Minerva was indeed just sleeping.

"Hermione?" The faint whisper echoed through the still room, causing Hermione's heart to skip a beat.

"I'm here, " the young witch assured, slightly squeezing Minerva's hand. The green eyes remained closed and Hermione wasn't sure if her friend was really awake or just talking in her sleep. "I'm right here. You are not alone."

Hermione saw that the elder witch was trying to open her eyes, but didn't have the strength to manage more than a little flutter of the eyelids. She reached out and put her hand against the sunken cheek and tenderly stroked the graying eyebrow with her thumb. "Don't," she whispered, "Just relax. I've got you now."

The fluttering stopped and Hermione lovingly stroked Minerva's cheek, before retreating her hand. "That's it. Sleep now," she whispered reassuringly.

The pale lips of the battered woman parted slightly, but it took a moment for any sound to reach Hermione's ear. "Stay." The word was barely understandable, but Hermione picked it up all the same.

Hermione's warm hand returned to the cold cheek, giving whatever comfort the tender touch could. "I will," Hermione whispered. The tone of her voice didn't leave any room for a doubt. "I promise."

XXX

"How is she?" Ella asked.

Hermione stood to stretch her aching muscles. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed since she arrived, but as Ella was back it must be evening already.

"She has been asleep all afternoon." Hermione tiredly rubbed her eyes. " What time is it?"

Ella paused reading whatever the day nurses had written into the medical file and looked at her watch. "It is seven o'clock. Did she awake at all?"

Minerva's earlier request came back to her mind. _Stay._ "Yes, she was for a minute shortly after I arrived."

"That's good. Sleep is the best medicine for her at the moment." The young nurse waved her wand in a complicated pattern. She looked rather satisfied and Hermione sighed relieved. "She is doing as well as can be expected. We need to try to get her to drink a sip of water every time she wakes up. And she will need another pain potion as well."

Hermione nodded. "Very well. I'll be staying with her."

It was forbidden for visitors to stay at the hospital overnight, but who would try to argue with a woman who helped a great deal to end the war? Ella was sure even the new Minister of Magic wouldn't try to stop the great Hermione Granger.

Ella nodded in acceptance. "I'll make sure to get you dinner. Do you need anything else?"

Hermione was surprised she didn't have to put up at least a little fight over the well known hospital rules. "Thank you, I'll be fine."

Ella turned to leave the room, when she heard Hermione's voice calling her name. "Yes?"

"I'm not special or overly powerful. Most of the time it was pure luck that kept me alive. Don't follow the path of all the brainless admirers."

The young nurse smiled. "I'll try not to."

Xxx

A groan, coming from the direction of the bed, interrupted Hermione's reading. At once she put her book aside and reached for Minerva's hand. "Minerva, are you all right?" It was a stupid question, but it was the first that came to Hermione's mind.

"Where..what..?" For a moment green eyes looked thoroughly confused.

"Shh, be calm. You're in hospital, remember?" Hermione reached out and tenderly stroked Minerva's forehead, watching with satisfaction when she saw the green eyes slowly started to focus.

The elder woman nodded, wincing from the pain it caused. "Still… here…"

Hermione sat down again, but kept her hand on Minerva's forehead. "Of course I am. I promised." Remembering Ella's words, she reached for the glass on the bedside table. "Take a little sip, sweetheart." The endearment escaped her mouth, but Minerva didn't seem to mind. She didn't agree, but her lack of protest encouraged Hermione to lift the elder woman's head a little to enable her to drink. "That's it. Well done. Are you in pain?"

"Quite," the pale woman whispered, her voice sounding every bit like she was indeed in pain.

Hermione nodded, already reaching for the little red button that would alert Ella. "Let's get the nurse then to give you another potion for the pain."

Minerva's panicked expression caused Hermione to pull her hand back. "No. Please don't get a nurse."

"Why not?" It was not untypical for the stern witch to refuse medical aid, but surely even Minerva McGonagall wouldn't be so unreasonable in her current condition.

"Talk to me, sweetheart. What is bothering you?" Hermione tried to find out, but Minerva turned her head to the other side, obviously not wanting to answer. "Doesn't it help?" Hermione asked again. "Do you have nightmares?"

"It must be late already." The elder witch still didn't look at her visitor.

The answer confused Hermione. "It is a quarter to eleven, but I don't understand."

"Visiting hours are over." Her voice reminded Hermione very much of the one she had always used in class to point out exceptionally stupid behaviors of pupils.

"Yes, I know, but…" Then realization hit her and she placed a gentle hand on Minerva's shoulder. "Oh darling, you're not worried that I have to leave, are you?"

Finally, the old woman turned her head and the look on her face showed clearly that she had thought just that.

"Ella, you know, the young nurse, already knows that I'll be staying the night," Hermione explained patiently. "I'm not leaving. I promised, didn't I?"

The ghost of a smile tugged at Minerva's mouth. "Yes, you did."

Now that everything was settled, Hermione reached for the button once again. "Let's get Ella to ease your pain."

* * *

_I can't thank Bola enough for all the work she does and all the time she spends, helping me with my stories. Xx_

_As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken a little over half an hour before Hermione could see Minerva's features relax. "Did the potion start to work now?" Hermione asked knowingly. They hadn't talked a lot since Ella was in to check on her patient. Minerva was drifting in and out of sleep ever since.

"Yes, it did," the pale woman replied weakly. She didn't try to smile. Hermione was sitting with her for long enough to know exactly how she really was and it was a comfort that for once, she didn't have to play the role of the strong Deputy Headmistress. Deputy Headmistress. Dear Merlin, she would be asked to be Headmistress. All that seemed to be too much to bear at the moment and she quickly pushed the thought away. Hermione had seen well beyond that and since she didn't have the strength to refuse the young woman's soothing presence, Minerva had allowed it. The elder witch wondered if, had the circumstances been otherwise, she would have allowed herself to see Hermione as the friend she had become.

Hermione stood and poured some water into the empty glass on the plain hospital nightstand. "That's wonderful. Now I don't feel bad about bullying you to have another sip of water."

The groan brought a smile to the girl's lips. "You are quite persistent, aren't you?" Minerva complained. It was true. Hermione had been persistent about getting fluids into her weakened friend, but she didn't feel guilty because she had Minerva's best interests at heart.

"Oh yes, you bet I am, but just remember that you can have your revenge when you're well again." Hermione winked at Minerva with a smile upon her lips, then lifted her head and helped her drink.

"I'm looking forward to it. It seems I'll have a few weeks to think of appropriate ways to torture you for being so persistent." The smile that, despite her best efforts, had pulled at her lips while delivering her point died on her lips when she saw Hermione's falter and the young woman's eyes glaze over. "Hermione?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing," the girl lied. "Would you mind if I opened the window for a moment?"

Long years of teaching equipped Minerva with a particular feeling for the truth and she was certain that Hermione concealed it. Guilt filled her body when she realized why Hermione didn't tell her. At this very moment, she wasn't able to handle it. She was too fragile, too beaten and unstable to help Hermione through her own personal pain. She felt a lump forming in her throat and quickly shook her head, hoping that Hermione would leave her side for a few seconds to open the window.

It seemed her prayers had been answered when Hermione stood up to let some fresh air into the small room. Feeling tears form in her eyes, Minerva shut them tightly, willing the evidence of her current emotion away.

Having opened the window, Hermione closed her eyes as well, unknown to her for the same reason as her mentor. It was unexpected how forceful the memories of her encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange flooded her mind at Minerva's innocent words. Hermione knew that a time would come when she had to tell Minerva for so many a reason, one being her own sanity of mind and probably Minerva's as well. The woman had endured so much, and she deserved to know the whole story - a story the public would never hear.

A few deep breaths later, Hermione turned back to her mentor. While the fresh air was needed, it was late evening and the slight breeze that was drifting into the room was quite cold. Hermione closed the window and walked over to the bed to make sure Minerva was tugged in properly and warm enough. The dim light reflected the wet traces on the elder woman's cheek, causing Hermione to fight the urge to just give in and pour her soul out here and now. Knowing that this was not the time nor the place, she reached for the blanket and pulled it a little higher to protect Minerva from the cold. The elder witch opened her mouth, without really knowing what she could say, but Hermione was quicker and shook her head. She placed her hand against Minerva's cheek and gently wiped the damp traces away with her thumb. "You will hear it," she whispered and leaned down to place a tender kiss on the sad woman's forehead, "later." For a long moment she let her forehead rest against Minerva's, allowing them both to drew strength and comfort from the gesture.

When Hermione finally sat back down she felt that the atmosphere of the room had changed. It was not exactly uncomfortable, but a little strange. Not wanting anything to come between them, she thought of a way to get them relaxed with each other again. Taking Minerva's hand and gently letting her fingers run over the back of it, she suddenly remembered something she had wanted to do all day, but had never found the right moment for. She let go of the hand and reached into her bag for a little lilac cream jar. "May I?" She asked, showing Minerva the contents of the jar.

The elder woman rewarded her friend's thoughtfulness with a smile. "I would be grateful if you'd be able to find skin under all that sandpaper."

Minerva's little remark instantly lightened the atmosphere and Hermione laughed, and spread some cream between her hands, before taking Minerva's and gently massaging the moisturizing cream into the dry skin. It was such an anodyne feeling that the elder woman sighed contently and closed her tired eyes. Hermione truly was a blessing to her old, battered soul.

Hermione smiled softly when she saw Minerva's green eyes flutter and finally close. It was a wonderful feeling that she could give her friend this moment of peace and care. The elder woman obviously enjoyed the tender treatment and opened her eyes with a sound of protest when Hermione stopped. "I'm just moving on to your other hand," the girl assured, an amused smile on her lips. "And this is a wonderful opportunity to give you some more water."

"Hmpf, and I suppose I have to agree if I want to feel my other hand again as well?" She tried to sound stern, but it was hard to keep a straight face when Hermione smiled so sweetly.

"I've always admired you for your intelligence, Professor," Hermione teased and helped her mentor to drink. "How is the pain?" The young woman asked more seriously. "Do you need a sleeping potion tonight?"

"I'm all right at the moment. I think I'd like to try it without a sleeping potion." Minerva hated drugged sleep, but these past few days the pain was so unbearable that the mere thought of sleep was impossible.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she went to the other side of the bed. "If it gets bad tonight we can always get you something," she assured and started to massage Minerva's other hand. As before, the elder woman's eyes fluttered closed and Hermione carefully rubbed the cream over the palm of the slender hand, down the long, boney fingers to the fingertips. Her fingernails, which were always kept short, were a little longer than usual and Hermione wondered if Minerva ever put nail polish on them. Maybe she could suggest it to her mentor or offer to do that for her. Some vanity might feel good in a situation where you'd hardly think of yourself as beautiful. Hermione gently turned the hand and moved to take care of the back of it. Her thumbs soothingly brushed over the dry skin and stopped when Hermione saw the faint lines. She wasn't able to read the words so she unthinkingly lifted the hand a little to have a closer look.

"I must not talk back," Minerva said. The movement of her hand had alerted her to Hermione's curiosity. "When I was at school, blood quills were the normal punishment and I have endured them more than once."

"Pain has never been a good teacher," Hermione stated, remembering Harry's and her own encounters with a quill like that during the awful time with Umbridge.

"I dare say not. As you well know, I still say what needs to be said." Her mind briefly wandered back to the old grumpy teacher that had left his mark on her hand and slightly shook her head to get rid of the image.

Hermione spread some more cream onto the barely visible scars and resumed her massage. "I'm glad you do." Moments like this always reminded Hermione of the fact how little she really knew about Minerva. Every day seemed to bring forward more extracts; more surprises of a life that had already endured so much. Professor McGonagall was known to be a very private person and Hermione felt truly privileged being allowed to see so much of the woman behind the title.

A comfortable silence filled the room as Minerva allowed herself to be lulled into sleep by the tender movements on her hand.

Xxx

A moan interrupted Hermione's light slumber. She had tried to sleep in the chair beside Minerva's bed, but so far hadn't managed more than a few minutes before waking up from the uncomfortable position. Hearing another moan, Hermione took the sleeping witch's hand. "Shh… you're all right," she soothed, but Minerva got more restless with every passing second. "Minerva," she squeezed the elder woman's hand. Seeing no reaction, Hermione put her flat hand against Minerva's forehead. "Darling, wake up. You're safe here with me."

Tired green eyes blinked up at her. "Hermione," she whispered, her voice thick with sleep, "I saw him."

"Whom did you see?" Hermione asked gently, not sure how awake her friend really was.

"Albus," she answered, her vision impaired by the water gathering in her eyes. "Yesterday night when I was… gone." The first tear fell, quickly followed by another. " He was with me and he sent me back. He said it wasn't my time yet." Minerva locked eyes with Hermione, pleading with her to believe what she said.

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek when she reached out to wipe away Minerva's. "I'm so glad you're still here with me. I'm so glad you're here."

Minerva nodded and put a shaking hand on her mouth, muffling the sound of her sobs. "I miss him so much," she cried. Her whole body shook by the force of her sobs, adding physical pain to the pain in her soul.

"I know," Hermione tried to comfort and started stroking the pained woman's face with both of her hands. "Darling, I know you miss him." Then she took Minerva's shaking hand and kissed it, before holding it against her cheek. She didn't know what else to say. She felt guilty to be so happy that Minerva was still here when the woman missed Albus so much and maybe deserved to be with him, but she couldn't help it. She deserved not to have to go through this hell road. She deserved to be carefree and happy after a life full of worries and sadness. Most of all she deserved to be loved, and Albus had most likely been one of the most important people in her life providing that. She couldn't replace him, even if she knew how deep and complicated the relationship between them had been.

Knowing that Minerva needed her close by tonight she enlarged the bed and carefully laid on her side, facing her mourning friend. "It's all right to miss him," she assured and gently took her friend's hand, "but I am so grateful he sent you back." Careful not to harm the battered woman's aching body, she shifted slightly to kiss her temple and rested her forehead against Minerva's cheek, still holding her hand. The elder witch allowed her head to lean against Hermione's, drawing comfort from the familiar scent and soft feeling of the brown hair on her skin, before sleep claimed the exhausted woman.

* * *

_Many thanks to the best Beta ever!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke to the sound of someone entering the room, ready to protect the vulnerable woman sleeping beside her. Months on the run had caused the young woman to become a very light sleeper; the fear of getting caught had been too prominent to sink into a deep slumber. Recognizing the figure of Ella, Hermione relaxed her muscles, which had automatically and without a conscious thought tensed.

"Good morning," the young nurse whispered, hoping she wouldn't wake her patient up. She didn't seem overly surprised at finding the two witches resting side by side. "How is she?"

"She managed the night without a sleeping potion, so I guess that's a progress," Hermione whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping woman beside her either. She took a moment to study Minerva's face and battered body, remembering the emotional outburst from the night before. It had been exceptionally hard to see the woman she had known for years as stern and reserved falling into pieces before her. Of course, she had seen her tears before, but mostly because of physical pain. The emotional breakdown was something new that had touched Hermione's inner core. She started to reach out to Minerva as if her touch could heal the scarred soul, but pulled her hand back, remembering that she was still sleeping. "Apart from that, she is broken in every possible way," she added softly.

Ella smiled sadly. "Her body will heal, albeit never fully return to its former power. There will probably be a few pains and aches for the rest of her life. That usually happens after injuries like that." She paused and regarded Hermione carefully for a moment. "As for her other injuries, she is very lucky to have you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow in question, not looking convinced at all. "Hm, I doubt that."

"You shouldn't," she replied while writing something on Minerva's chart, then turned her full attention to Hermione. "How many other visitors did she have?"

"I guess everybody is very busy with the aftermath of the war," Hermione defended the people who didn't come to see Minerva, knowing that the bit of argumentation given was very poor. No matter how busy you were, if someone you genuine cared about got hurt, you would be by his or in this case her side nonetheless. In fact, it was shocking and absolutely beyond Hermione's understanding that not one person had come to see Minerva so far.

Ella smiled indulgently. "I'll bring breakfast for the two of you in a minute. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," Hermione replied, wondering why no member of the Order had been here to see their new leader, who had done everything within her power to protect them and all of her pupils as well.

Ella silently left the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

"I _am_ lucky to have you." The voice so thick with sleep startled Hermione. She hoped the elder witch hadn't heard everything they had talked about.

"Oh no, your frien…" she started, but Minerva didn't let her finish.

"It's all right, my dear," she tried to soothe the young woman beside her. "I don't have any friends," she stated truthfully, having long given up on the thought of a deep heartfelt friendship. There had been too many disappointments and betrayals throughout her life to easily make friends anymore. "I have former pupils and acquaintances, but obviously no one who would come and see me as a top priority. A few will come during the next few days when they have sorted out their own business, I guess."

"Oh don't say that," Hermione protested. "I'm sure…"

Minerva winced slightly as she put her hand on Hermione's arm. "Please don't. Let's get ready for breakfast, shall we?" She tried to push herself up and fell back instantly. "I could do with a potion as well," she said, trying to breathe the pain away.

Hermione sympathetically rubbed her mentor's arm. "You've done so well last night. I'm certain Ella can give you a potion for the day. Do you want to help you to try and sit up for breakfast?"

Minerva nodded. "After the potion." She had hoped that she would have been able to stop taking any potions against the pain, but that hope had been in vain. Magical treatment had always been quicker than Muggle medicine, but it obviously wasn't that quick.

Hermione carefully scanned her friend's tense features. The elder woman was clearly frustrated by the slow pace of her healing, but not even Minerva McGonagall could expect miracles. "All right. I'll just go to the bathroom real quick and make sure you get your pain relief. I'll be back in a second."

The older witch closed her eyes and nodded. "I need to go there as well. After the potion."

Hermione slowly stood up and watching the pained expression of her friend, reached out to tenderly stroke her hair. The door opened again, and Ella entered with two trays in her hands. Hermione was quick to help her, already imagining the food ending up on the floor. She wondered why the other witch hadn't just used an easy levitation charm as she took one tray from her.

"Thank you, Hermione, and good morning, Miss McGonagall," she greeted kindly as she placed her tray on the table in front of the window. It was a sunny day, and the birds were singing their tunes, hoping to attract a mate.

Hermione followed suit, wondering if that was the normal hospital breakfast. It certainly looked a little more and a little better than the usual hospital food. There was tea and orange juice and even an egg and some fruit along with the toast and jam. "You're welcome. Miss McGonagall is in pain and would appreciate a potion," she informed the cheerful nurse, knowing that Ella would help with everything within her power.

"Of course, I figured that much. I have never seen someone endure a night without pain relief in your state before. " She reached into her pocket and took a small vile out, holding the desired relief. Within a few quick strides she stood beside her patient's head, helping her to drink. Hermione took the time to quickly use the bathroom. When she returned, Minerva's features looked much more relaxed already.

She walked over to her friend and took her slightly damp hand. "Better already, aren't you?" It was unbelievable how much Minerva would endure before asking someone for relief. She seriously must have been on the verge for having asked.

"Very much so," Minerva affirmed, smiling softly at her observant friend.

Ella, who reentered the room with a wheelchair, caught Hermione's attention. She had been so concentrated on Minerva that she hadn't even noticed Ella's absence.

"Miss McGonagall asked to use the bathroom. Would you mind helping with the transfer?" It seemed to Hermione that Ella had made some kind of deal with Minerva; otherwise she would have heard the protests of her mentor already. It was good to know that at least one person of the hospital staff was able to deal with the well known patient. She did have a reputation of being difficult after all.

"Not at all," Hermione said automatically. She wasn't sure, though, if it was such a good idea to have Minerva out of bed already for if she knew one thing about the stern woman it was that once she was out of bed it would be very hard to make her go back. The pain might be unbearable, but she would try all within her power to keep that new step of independence. She eyed Minerva critically, earning a pat on her arm.

"Don't look like that. I'll be good." To a person who had closely watched the young woman grow into the amazing witch she was now, who had taught and protected her as well as possible, it was no effort at all to read her thoughts.

Brown eyes connected with green ones for a moment before Hermione shook her head in doubt. "Yes, well, I'm not too sure about that. I'm actually pretty sure that you won't be, but I'll help you anyway."

There was a soft ringing tone coming from Ella's pocket that interrupted their conversation. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm needed in another room right now, but if you could help Miss McGonagall sit up, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hermione nodded encouragingly. "No worries, Ella. We'll see you in a bit."

Turning her full attention to Minerva again, she said, "All right, let's get you sitting up then." Awaiting the nod of affirmation, she reached across to take the elder witch's right arm and gently helped her friend sit, supporting her back with her other hand. "How does that feel?" She asked when she felt Minerva tense.

"I feel awfully weak, and my muscles are still quite sore." She sounded frustrated and more than a little irritated that her body refused to move as smoothly as she wanted it to.

Hermione wouldn't have expected anything else. "Yes, anyone would after having laid down for such a long time. It will take a while for you to feel stronger again, and I think we should start to use your muscles while you are in bed to get them to loosen up a bit." The young woman made a mental note to research some exercises that would help the weakened and tense muscles.

The only response Hermione got was a huff that brought a small smile to her lips. At least Minerva was ready to fight again, even if only her obstructive body or the hospital treatment. "If you are ready I will help you to move your legs so that you can sit on the edge of the bed for a moment before we transfer you to the wheelchair." Hermione noticed the little irritated contraction of Minerva's features when she mentioned the wheelchair, but chose not to comment. That was a point that wasn't open for discussion anyway.

"Fine," was the crisp and short answer that reminded Hermione as much of all the times Minerva must have given Albus Dumbledore the same kind of answer. It was her 'I am not happy at all with it, but I obviously can't change it tone'.

"All right then," Hermione stated and lifted the cover from her friend's beaten body. "I'm going to put my arm under your knees and keep my other hand on your back. Then I'll slowly help you to turn around, and I need you to tell me if you need a break. You've been lying down for so long that you will very likely feel a little lightheaded."

"Are you a doctor now?" Minerva wasn't pleased with the thought of feeling any worse at the moment and showed it the only way she knew.

Hermione took a calming breath. She knew that it was her friend's way of showing her discomfort and refused to take the comments to heart. Instead she softly placed a small kiss on the wrinkled cheek. "You may call me Doctor Granger if it makes you feel better," she offered cheekily and started aiding Minerva in turning.

The young woman's answer was so unexpected that Minerva didn't even reply. She tried her best not to wince when her body was being moved, but at one point she couldn't help herself. Hermione stopped for a moment then continued until Minerva sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. She could see the elder woman struggle with dizziness and carefully sat beside her, bringing her arm around the bony slim shoulders to steady her. "That is just your blood pressure lowering, and it is perfectly normal. It will pass in a few seconds," she soothed and held her friend for a while until she seemed a little better. She could feel Minerva beginning to shiver, only clad in the thin hospital nightgown. Of course, there hadn't been any time to collect any of Minerva's belongings when they brought her to the hospital, and Hermione made a mental note to bring a few clothes and personal things for her friend in one way or another. She could try go by Hogwarts later and see what she could gather there.

For now she would have to do with what was there, so she reached into her pocket for her wand and summoned her jacket, transfiguring it into a thick dressing gown. "Here," she offered and carefully helped Minerva putting it on. "That's better," she said and nodded satisfied with her work before she sat down again. She felt Minerva lean into her again, and this time it wasn't because of dizziness.

"Thank you," the elder woman whispered. Minerva was well aware that she wasn't an easy patient and had been told so on many occasions. It was a pleasant surprise how well Hermione handled the situation, and it made her feel guilty that she couldn't be a stronger person and avoid putting the young woman through it.

Hermione firmly wrapped her arms around the slender figure, knowing that Minerva probably felt bad for snapping at her. "That's all right, dear. Don't worry about it."

"You've been so good to me, Hermione. I hope you know that you don't have to be here all the time." As much as Minerva felt the need to keep the only person who seemed to care about her close, she felt bad for binding the young woman to her.

"I do know that, but I want to be here. I enjoy spending time with you, no matter if you are healthy or unwell. There is no other place I'd rather be." Hermione couldn't quite indentify the look on Minerva's face, but she thought it might have been relief. She didn't get the chance to have a closer look as she felt another shiver running through her friend's body. A quick glance at the woman's clothing lead Hermione to Minerva's bare feet. Another flick of her wand transfigured an unneeded cushion into a pair of warm socks.

"You really need to start telling me if there is anything I can do for you," she chided gently and hopped off the bed to put on the newly transfigured clothing, squatting by Minerva's feet, and covering them with the socks. "Does that feel better?"

"At this very moment I am quite happy you are doing so well with transfiguration, and you always seem to think of things to do for me before I even know that I need them done." Having been a teacher all her life, it felt so wonderful to be on the receiving end of someone's care, especially someone as loving and thoughtful as Hermione.

"You can thank yourself then. You obviously taught me well," Hermione gave the compliment back, secretly glowing with the praise she got. Somehow it had always been a goal to make her professor proud of her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry for the interruption," Ella apologized when she entered the room again. She paused momentarily and smiled at the two women. Hermione Granger would have been a good nurse, or even doctor. "I see you are ready. How are you feeling?" She addressed Minerva as she stepped closer.

"Dr. Granger has skillfully nursed me through a little dizziness, obviously caused by my low blood pressure after a long period of lying in bed, and managed to keep me warm. Apart from that, I am quite sure I have felt better in my life." She pulled her dressing gown tighter and managed to look as stern as ever.

"It seems Dr. Granger has done a marvelous job, and you are ready for the transfer now. You know you don't…"

"I want to," Minerva interrupted impatiently. The tone of her voice left little doubt that the time for discussions was over now.

Ella allowed herself a sigh. She knew very well that it would be an ordeal for the proud woman and had made sure to let her know, but Professor McGonagall had unsurprisingly chosen the hard way. "All right then. Hermione, if you could grab her tightly around her upper arm and put your other hand under her elbow; yes, that's right. Now be prepared to hold most of her body weight."

Minerva was about to protest, but the young nurse cut her off. "Good. We lift on three. One, two, three."

The howl of pain that erupted Minerva's mouth when she tried to stand was so heartbreaking that Hermione had almost dropped her. The elder woman's hip had collapsed as soon as she had tried to put weight on it and still felt on fire when the young women sat her down. She blindly reached out to Hermione, who instantly took her hand and held it tightly against her stomach, soothingly rubbing the sensitive skin of Minerva's arm with her other. The hand in Hermione's was damp with cold sweat and shaking while it held on to the young one as tightly as it could.

Hermione felt like throwing up, witnessing such pain and not being able to help. She beseechingly looked at Ella who sadly shook her head, indicating that she couldn't do anything but wait for the pain to ebb away. The nurse put a gentle hand on the elder witch's shoulder, knowing that Hermione was the better and more needed source of comfort at the moment.

The pain slowly faded, leaving an increased version of the familiar throbbing behind, and Minerva opened her eyes to see a silent tear running down her friend's cheek. It wasn't right to put Hermione through that after all she had done and seen in her short life, but the kindhearted young woman with all the comfort and tenderness she blanketed Minerva with had firmly wormed her way into the old woman's sad heart.

Seeing the faraway look on Minerva's face, Hermione had a fair suspicion of what her mentor was thinking and carefully squeezed her hand. "Are you ready to move on or shall we just help you back to bed?"

"I'm ready." Giving up had never been an option in the proud woman's life, and she wouldn't start doing that now.

Ella started pushing the wheelchair, allowing Hermione to keep her friend's hand in her own. It was just a few meters to the bathroom, but Hermione could see Minerva becoming more uncomfortable with every passing second. When they finally come to a halt, Hermione kneeled beside the wheelchair, enabling her to talk with the elder witch at eye level instead of talking down to her. "You're in charge here, Minerva. I do not mind at all going in with you, but I do understand if you don't want that. I am here to help and not make you uncomfortable." She smiled what she hoped to be an encouraging smile.

It was becoming slightly unsettling that Hermione always seemed to know what troubled her, but Minerva decided to see it as the blessing it was at the moment. "I'd rather have you waiting here and call you in if I need you, if that is all right with you."

"That is perfectly fine with me." In truth she was glad that she wasn't required to accompany her mentor to the bathroom. It was embarrassing enough to need the help of a nurse, but having to ask a friend was a different thing altogether. Surely, if needed Hermione would be there without a moment of hesitation, but for Minerva's sake, she hoped that she wouldn't be needed. The young woman opened the door to the bathroom and closed it carefully after Ella had wheeled Minerva in. Feeling useless just standing there, she sat on the bed and waited, her thoughts staying with the woman behind the closed door. The growl that sounded through the door sent a shiver down the young woman's spine and assured her that the transfer had been successful.

It took unusually long and when Ella finally emerged, Hermione was shocked to see how pale Minerva had become. She looked so small and lost in that standard sized black wheelchair under the unmerciful white hospital light that highlighted the unhealthy looking sunken cheeks. Her face was ashen and her eyes seemed to have lost every sparkle that was once there.

"Are you all right?" Hermione whispered, her hand automatically reaching out to make contact with her troubled friend. She wasn't normally a very touchy person, but while Minerva was so unwell the simple touch was a bit like a lifeline between them.

The old woman didn't answer, but tried rather unsuccessfully to lift the corner of her lips in an attempt to smile. It was more than obvious that Minerva wasn't able to handle another transfer at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pondered her options for a second. "How about we wheel you to the sunny spot in front of the window? You can have a rest there and I can move the table with our breakfast next to you. I can cut it for you, and you just eat when you feel you can."

A quick look to Ella confirmed that it would probably be the best to do that, but Hermione wanted to leave the decision with Minerva.

The elder witch still didn't speak, but nodded slightly. It was frightening to see the strong woman like this, but Hermione was determined to nurse her friend through this awful time of recovering. She nodded thanks to Ella, who silently left the room, leaving the war heroine to handle the situation, as she slowly moved her mentor towards the window. It would do her good to see the bright sky and feel the warmth of the sun on her bruised skin even if only through a layer of glass. Hermione put on the brakes and summoned a blanket. It wouldn't do for Minerva to catch a cold on top of everything, so Hermione wrapped the warm fleece firmly around the thin legs and tugged her in until only her arms, shoulders and head peeked out. They didn't talk, but the young woman acted with such tenderness that it expressed far more than she could have said. Minerva seemingly understood the message, but equally unable to put words to her feelings she covered Hermione's hand that had briefly found its way to rest on the bony shoulder. Slender fingers wrapped around young ones and held them in place, needing to feel the warmth and comfort they offered. They stood like that for a moment, finding peace in each other's presence.

When Minerva's grip loosened, Hermione carefully levitated the table to stand next to her friend and started cutting the toast on Minerva's plate into easily edible pieces. Against Hermione's hopes, Minerva didn't start eating, and Hermione knew better than pushing her, so she quickly finished her own breakfast. She needed to go home for a while today, but she just couldn't leave her friend like that. The elder woman still didn't say a word. She just sat there, staring out of the window, and Hermione asked herself what she was actually seeing. With a little sigh escaping her mouth, Hermione took her chair and placed it right next to the wheelchair and sat down, joining Minerva in her staring. There was nothing to be said, and without even looking at her friend, Hermione reached over and gently covered the slightly wrinkled older hand. To her surprise, she soon felt Minerva's other hand on top of hers, tracing pattern on her smooth skin.

"I don't know if I can do this." It was just a whisper, but the content of the message was deafening to Hermione's ears.

"That's all right, sweetheart. I know that you can, and I am here to make sure you don't give up." She paused a little and for the first time really looked at Minerva, who was still staring ahead. "Minerva," she whispered and squeezed her hand until her beaten mentor looked at her. "I promise you that we will get you through this. We are in this together. You are not alone."

Desperation clouded the green eyes Hermione knew so well. "What is there left to fight for?" Minerva asked with a blank expression upon her face. "Albus is dead, Hogwarts is in ruins and there is always another dark wizard to take Voldemort's place." It seemed that everything Minerva had held dear in her life was suddenly gone, leaving behind a broken shadow of the formerly so proud witch.

Hermione reached out to place her hand on Minerva's cheek and gently but firmly turned her face to make sure her friend looked at her. "Me," she said simply. "Fight for me, because I know I wouldn't survive losing you, too." A tear escaped Hermione's eye when Minerva started sobbing with her hand put over her mouth to muffle the sound. She inched closer and carefully pulled the crying woman into her arms, rocking her to a rhythm only she could hear. "Please don't leave me," she whispered over and over, suddenly afraid that she would lose the woman in her arms."Stay with me, Merlin, please stay with me. I don't know what to do without you."

For the first time since her awakening in hospital Minerva felt wanted and needed. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but it had been awfully hurting that no one had come to see her, that no one had seemed to care. She had comforted herself with the knowledge that her time here was simply over and that it was time for other people now to take her place and she had finally found peace in that thought, but now she had this extraordinary young witch pleading her to stay as if her life would depend on it. It seemed odd that someone who had been essential in fighting the darkest wizard the world had seen so far was clinging on someone like her, but as much as Hermione had done and gone through, she was still a teenager. She was a teenager who hadn't had the chance to even finish school, who had to send her parents away to protect them, who had fought bravely and suffered much and who now found herself alone in the world she had protected. She had even found the strength to see her old professor in hospital when she should have taken the time to heal herself and had given all she had to provide comfort and care, forming a bond that Minerva didn't think was possible. All she asked in return was that Minerva wouldn't give up, and the old witch felt ashamed that she had even considered leaving Hermione behind in this world. At the end of the day, Hermione was a teenager who was alone and frightened. She would need guidance and help to deal with the aftermath of the war and her own personal demons, and Minerva would do everything within her power to ensure the girl's happiness.

"I won't leave you," the elder woman assured, tightening her arms around Hermione. "I am so sorry, my darling. I promise, I'm not leaving you." Despite the exhaustion that took over her body, she turned her head to kiss Hermione's hair. "I'm right here. Don't be afraid, I won't leave you alone."

The crying slowly stopped, leaving both women emotionally exhausted. They took a moment to collect themselves and exchanged awkward but heartfelt smiles. Hermione could see how fatigued her friend looked and how much the morning had taken out of her. She would soon need to sleep, but being aware of how thin Minerva had become, it was important to get her to eat at least a little bit first.

"I know you are tired," she said understandingly, "but please have a little bit of your breakfast and drink a cup of tea before we help you to bed."

Minerva looked rather unhappy, but Hermione wouldn't back down. "Please. Your body needs some energy to get better. You don't have to eat all, but you'd make me very happy if you could manage at least one slice of toast," she urged, hoping to get some food and fluids into the weakened woman's body.

"Fine. I'll try," Minerva finally relented and reached for a bit of toast. It obviously had a warming spell on it, because it tasted still like coming fresh out of the toaster. The simple action caused her discomfort, and she had the definite feeling that she would need more pain relief before the end of the day. She didn't know if Hermione had seen her stiff movement, but she gratefully accepted the cup of tea that was gently pressed into her hand. "Thanks, dear." She took a sip, and Hermione wordlessly took the cup to hold it until she was ready for another sip. Minerva marveled at the amount of patience Hermione treated her with. She had remembered the young girl being slightly impatient with the boys when she was at school, especially with Ronald who hadn't seemed to understand what Hermione was talking about more often than he cared to admit.

She managed to eat the toast and even had a bit from the second slice before the exhaustion took over, and she pushed the plate away.

"Well done," Hermione praised. "Shall I call Ella so that you can take a nap in your bed?" She already had her finger on the red button, but waited for Minerva's consent before pushing it. She had wheeled the tired woman over to the bed by the time Ella arrived, wishing she could just levitate her friend onto the bed and spare her the painful transfer. Sadly, levitating an item or person would temporarily change its inner structure and that was the last thing you wanted when you tried to help a body back to its formal inner structure after an injury.

"I see you have eaten, Miss McGonagall. I am very glad you managed to do that." Ella was quite surprised, as she hadn't really expected her patient to eat after the ordeal of that morning. It was a very good sign, though.

"Miss Granger wouldn't have taken no for an answer, I'm afraid," Minerva said sternly.

It was almost comical to witness Minerva falling into her old professor role as soon as someone else was in the room.

"It is good to know you are in good hands when I am not here." She briefly touched her patient's shoulder. "I know this is horrid, but you'll feel much better in no time. Your body is responding very well to the treatment and rest, and the intense pain will lessen very soon."

The elder woman sharply nodded her head in acknowledgement, already preparing herself for the coming ordeal. Hermione had already taken her place, her face showing clearly how much she detested seeing her friend in pain, and the thought was oddly comforting for Minerva. She bit her lip, but despite her best effort, she couldn't help the groan escaping her mouth when she put on just a little weight to her hip.

Finally back in bed she allowed Hermione to aid her in turning and lying down, the pain from her hip overlapping all the other pains from the further movements. A blanket, prepared by Hermione with a warming spell, soon covered her. The young woman gently tugged her in, careful not to cause any additional discomfort. Hermione heard the door closing and knew that Ella had left them to look after the other poor people in Minerva's ward, leaving a trace of antiseptic in the air; the typical smell of hospital staff.

"Minerva," she whispered before sleep could claim the exhausted elder witch. "I need to go home for a few hours, but I promise I will be back later. If all goes well I will be back before you even open your eyes again, and I won't go before you are fast asleep, all right?"

Minerva felt a sudden urge to stop Hermione from leaving, but she knew that she had to let her go. She somehow knew her former charge would be back as soon as she could, just like she had promised. "Don't be too long," she whispered and briefly opened her already closed eyes. She wanted to take Hermione's hand, but felt she didn't have the strength to move. She didn't know if Hermione knew what she wanted or if she needed the contact herself, but she felt the girl's warm lips pressing against her forehead, whispering a "Sleep well, darling," before sleep claimed her senses.

* * *

_ Bola is the best beta ever!_


	7. Chapter 7

A wave of unexpected disappointment rushed through Minerva's body when she opened her eyes to find herself alone. She had hoped that Hermione would have been back already, but that obviously wasn't the case. Maybe the young woman had finally seen that she couldn't waste her time, sitting with her old teacher. It was ridiculous really that a woman her age felt so much better having a former pupil around her for company, but hospitals had always been way out of her comfort zone.

The door opened, proving the elder woman's thought wrong.

"Hello," Hermione greeted. "How long have you been awake?"

"Ages," Minerva replied slightly accusingly, her voice still thick with sleep.

An amused smile graced the young witch's features as she moved to stand beside the bed. "Very funny, my dear. I've been here for hours and just went to check with Ella on your further treatment. You have been sound asleep all the time." She leaned down to place their usual greeting kiss on Minerva's forehead.

"Is that so?" Minerva asked rhetorically, not even feeling guilty for exaggerating so horrendously.

"I've brought a few things for you as well," Hermione said, heading for the wardrobe. "I tried to collect a few of your clothes and other belongings, but the castle is too unstable to walk up to your quarters. The entrance hall and Great Hall will have to be restored before we can go up there." She took out a bag and brought it over to Minerva, pulling items out of it while explaining the contents to her friend. "I've got a few new robes, a few nighties, underwear, socks and a proper nightgown as well as some toiletries and books. I couldn't find your glasses in the things you had with you when they brought you here, but I asked Mr. Spectal in Diagon Alley, and he knew what you'd need."

Minerva didn't know what to say. She was shocked that Hermione would go to Hogwarts for her to collect her things, but she was rendered into speechlessness that her young friend had gone shopping for her and obviously spent a huge amount of money to provide her with everything she could think of. Never in her life had anybody done something like that for her. It was so outstanding and exceptionally kind that she simply had no words to describe how touched she was. She had thought of everything. Clothes, items of comfort and even her glasses that had been broken during the battle. Not only that, but she had exactly met her taste and style as well. "How did you know my size?" She asked, wonderment in her voice while slowly letting her fingers run over the soft and unquestionably expensive garments of her new clothes.

"They still had your measurements," Hermione replied softly. Seeing how touched Minerva was had been worth the effort of getting the items. The look of unconcealed wonderment on her friend's face reminded Hermione of a child seeing a Christmas tree for the very first time. "I had a chat with Ella as well. We will see how you feel tomorrow, but if you are up to it we can help you with a bath. I figured that you'd feel better after a proper bath and putting on your own clothing tomorrow. The warmth of the bath will also help relaxing your muscles a little, and I bought some lavender essence for your soak. That was your favorite, wasn't it?"

The water that had gathered in Minerva's eyes started unstoppably running down her cheeks as the emotions became too strong. "It is. Hermione…" she started, before her voice caught.

"Shh," Hermione soothed, gathering her friend into her arms. "I know, love, and you are more than welcome," she whispered into the old woman's ear. "It was my pleasure." She waited a moment to give Minerva some time to collect herself before she released her. A muttered spell later the new clothing folded itself neatly into the wardrobe; the toiletries disappeared into the bathroom and the books and glasses into the drawer beside the bed.

Still feeling overwhelmed with Hermione's thoughtfulness and generosity, Minerva reached for the girl's hand and pulled it to her face to place a tender kiss on the smooth skin. "I don't know why you chose to become attached to your old teacher, but I feel truly blessed to have you in my life."

"I don't know why my outstandingly intelligent, brave and compassionate professor allowed me to become a friend, but I feel truly blessed to have her in my life." Hermione squeezed the hand that was still holding hers. "I've got an idea," she said and winked at her friend. "Just give me a second." She disappeared into the bathroom and only a few seconds later emerged with a hot water bottle in her hand. "Have a sip of water first," she ordered gently, handing Minerva the glass from her nightstand, and Minerva for once didn't complain. Hermione was pleased to see that the older woman didn't need any help with drinking anymore. The sleep had seemed to have done miracles.

"Wonderful," Hermione stated. "Ella said that we should try to change your position in bed more often to avoid pressure sores and relieve the already tense muscles." She muttered a spell and the bed started enlarging itself until there was enough room for Hermione. The young woman confidently climbed onto the bed and positioned herself beside Minerva, her back propped up against the pillows. "If you would like to try that, you can lie on your side for a while and lean against me," she offered to her bewildered friend.

"You need to come under the blanket," was all Minerva had to say, and she waited for Hermione to fulfill her request. It would be much more comfortable for the girl to stay warm and cozy if she had to act as a carer for her old grumpy professor.

Another muttered spell later Hermione was covered by the blanket as well and wore comfortable fleece trousers and a cotton shirt. She carefully helped Minerva settle against her and placed the hot water bottle against her tense back muscles, a tender smile gracing her lips when Minerva groaned in pleasure when the heat did its very own magic on her back. Hermione pulled one of the books she had brought earlier out of the drawer. Holding it in her right hand she protectively placed her left arm across the elder woman's back.

A sense of safety and warmth firmly settled in Minerva's heart when she allowed herself to trustingly lean against her friend and let the soft voice of Hermione's soprano lull her into a peaceful slumber.

Xxx

"You are hot," was the very first thing Minerva said a few hours later, followed by, "My arm has fallen asleep." She had been awake for quite some time, but didn't want to leave the security of Hermione's arm around her and the solid warmth of the girl's body. It had taken her some time to figure it out, but in the end it had finally dawned on her that Hermione shouldn't be that warm. She struggled to sit up.

"Hang on, darling," Hermione soothed while helping Minerva into a more comfortable position. She didn't feel that great and was actually thinking about spending the night in her own bed, when Minerva reached out to touch her again.

"Hermione, you are too warm. I think you're having a fever." Minerva's hand was already on the call button when Hermione started to protest.

"I'm fine. It is just a little warm in here." There was really no reason to make such a fuss.

Minerva pressed the call button and looked sternly at her friend. "How convenient that we are in hospital already. We will find out in a few seconds." She hadn't even finished her sentence when the door opened already.

"What can I help you with?" Ella asked kindly, smiling at the sight of the two women in bed. Minerva McGonagall had made an enormous recovery since Hermione had started staying with her and looked much better than anyone, including herself, would have expected.

"Would you mind checking on Miss Granger, please? Her skin feels awfully hot, but she insists on having no fever."

Hermione looked at Ella with an expression that made clear that Minerva was overreacting in her opinion. "That is because I have no fever. There are really other patients who need more attention than I do."

Taking in the young woman's slightly glassy eyes, Ella drew her wand and despite Hermione's protests cast the spell. "How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"Absolutely fine," she stated as convincing as possible for actually not feeling that great.

"That is indeed surprising, because you do have a fever. Stand up please so that I can examine you."

"That is really not necessary," the young woman protested.

" Of course it is necessary!" Minerva argued, her famous Scottish temper flaring up.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Minerva, I am fine, and you can't make me have an examination now." If there was one thing Hermione hated, it was being patronized.

The elder witch shot her friend a glare that contained every bit of determination and sternness she had acquired throughout her fifty years of teaching. "Watch me."

Before Hermione could even think of replying, Ella stopped the discussion. "As you are in my hospital room at the moment, I decide what will be done. Hermione, stand up; I want to have a closer look at you. Miss McGonagall, considering your medical history you are in no position to hand out advice in that area. I do understand that you are worried for your friend, though. Now, as they say, one car one captain. That would be me at the moment. Do you want me to look at you in another private room or will you be alright doing it here?"

Both Hermione and Minerva were shocked at the calm but very firm speech from the normally so kind and gentle nurse. She had made it perfectly clear who was in command here and that was something neither of the women were used to.

"In here will do," Hermione grumbled as she followed Ella's instructions.

"I can see why you two get along with each other so well. There is definitely a certain alikeness," Ella mumbled more to herself than to the other occupants of the room. "I'm asking you again, Hermione. How are you feeling?"

"My back and side is a little sore I suppose."

Ella nodded and waved her wand in a complicated pattern. "Take off your shirt, please," she instructed her patient who unwillingly followed her instruction.

A shocked gasp escaped Minerva's mouthat the sight of what was hidden beneath. "Miss Granger! Did you even see a healer after the battle?" There were several deep cuts and ugly bruises showing on the otherwise flawless skin. Some had started to heal properly while others looked acutely inflamed and bright red.

"No, Professor. There were a whole lot of people who needed a healer much more than I do and if you had had a choice you would have done exactly the same," Hermione said with some venom. She knew she was being snappy, but she couldn't help it. Minerva was really the last person on this planet allowed of chastising her for not seeing a healer.

"Ladies, you're not helping at the moment. I understand your reasoning, but you should have seen a healer, Hermione. It is nothing that we can't handle, though." She closely inspected every single injury, poking at some of them, using spells on other ones. "Most of them will heal with a bit of the right healing cream, but there are two or three inflammations that will need a little more care and which have most likely caused the fever," she explained to her patient. "Are you sure there are no other injuries on your legs or anywhere else?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Positive," she stated truthfully.

"Fine. Please sit on the bed and I will be right back with your medication," the young nurse instructed. She waited until Hermione did what she was told before she headed for the door.

An awkward silence filled the room, reflecting the uncomfortable feelings after the heated discussion. Surprisingly, it was Minerva who broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry, darling," she whispered. "You are right, I would have done the same, but seeing you injured scared me." That was a confession that didn't come easy, and Hermione knew her former professor well enough to know that. She gifted Minerva with a tiny smile and reached over to take her hand.

"I'm sorry, too. I was scared out of my mind when I saw your injuries. Mine are just so minor compared to yours that I didn't think it would evoke the same feeling in you."

The elder woman smiled understandingly and gave the young hand in her own a little squeeze. "It is not about the seriousness of the injuries, rather than the person who is injured, I believe."

Hermione took a moment to think about that statement and then slowly nodded. "Yes, I suppose that is true." She looked almost pleadingly at the old witch. "Are we alright again? I hate arguing with you," she confessed, causing Minerva's face to instantly brighten up.

"Of course we are," she assured and covered the hand she was still holding with her own. "We will always be alright again. You have become so dear to me, Hermione. I wouldn't want to lose you."

"You won't," the young woman reassured when the door opened.

Seeing her patients in harmony again brought a smile to Ella's face. "I had hoped to see you like this again. Please stay where you are Hermione, but turn your back towards me a little further. Here, I want you to drink this. It will get rid of the inflammation in your body as well as the fever." She handed a greenish looking potion to Hermione and waited patiently until her patient had finished drinking it.

"Uagh," Hermione exclaimed, shaking her whole body. "That was disgusting!"

"Yes, I know, but it helps. Take them for the next three days and you will be fine. I'm going to put some cream onto your cuts now. I apologize for it will sting a little bit."

"And you wonder why we don't like hospitals…" Hermione complained, earning a laugh from Minerva.

"Well said, my dear," she praised and nodded her head. She knew the cream Ella was talking about only too well and reached for her friend's other hand, holding both firmly. It would sting, that much was clear.


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva held Hermione's hand more tightly when she saw that her lovely face contracted in pain for a moment. She was very proud of her young friend. From her own experience, she knew that that particular healing cream felt like a sharp knife cutting your skin and yet, Hermione didn't utter a sound of pain or protest.

"It would be best if you stayed the night," Ella advised as she rubbed the last of the cream on the young woman's inflamed skin. In truth, she was more concerned about her older patient. Hermione would be just fine now that she got the proper treatment, but Ella was sure that Minerva McGonagall wouldn't be able to rest, not having her former charge by her side now that she knew her friend was injured as well. It was an odd friendship between the two of them and very uncommon, but without a doubt, very special.

"Oh I don't know." Hermione wasn't sure if staying would be such a good idea. Minerva shouldn't worry about her but rest, and would she rest properly or have a sleepless night because of her?

"Please, Hermione. It would help me rest more easily to know you are in a place someone can help you if need be."

That was the answer to the young woman's secret musings. "Minerva, I'm fine. You don't need to worry," she tried again, already knowing that it was in vain.

The look on Minerva's face told of a pending lecture and as always, she didn't disappoint. "You know very well that it isn't that easy. Stay here tonight. The bed is already big enough and we could both do with some sleep." The tone of her voice made it crystal clear that the point wasn't up for discussion.

Xxx

The bright green numerals on the digital clock on the wall shed an unnatural light, illuminating the comfortless hospital room; 3PM it said. It should have been pitch black outside, but the light pollution showed its affect, even in Scotland.

Hermione had always had trouble sleeping in a strange bed, and although Minerva's presence was strangely comforting for her, sleep was hard to come by. Obviously, Minerva had similar problems tonight. Her breathing had changed about an hour ago, but Hermione hadn't dared talking to her, hoping that the elder woman would fall asleep again. It seemed she had been hoping for nothing.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Hermione finally asked softly into the stillness of the room. "Are you in pain?"

"How do you know I am not sleeping?" the old woman asked back, sounding a tad frustrated.

Hermione smiled at the slightly irritated question. "I've had enough time to watch you when you're sleeping. I just know. You didn't answer my question."

"Why are _you_ not sleeping?" Minerva waited for an answer, but Hermione remained silent, causing Minerva to sigh. "The pain is bearable," she admitted, knowing that Hermione had been waiting for this information.

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Bearable" in Minerva's vocabulary was like "horrid" for normal people. "I never sleep well in a strange bed," she admitted, knowing Minerva was still waiting for an answer. She turned her head to look at her friend, her eyes having become accustomed to the semi-light. Minerva was in pain, yes, but there seemed to be something else troubling her. Hermione moved her blanket covered hand out and gently touched Minerva's hand, which was resting on the covers. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Silence filled the room for such a long time that Hermione didn't think she'd still get an answer when Minerva's strained voice echoed through the sparely furnitured room. "When are the funerals?"

A soft sigh escaped the young woman's lips. She had known Minerva would finally ask that question. Truth to be told, she had expected having to face that talk sooner. "The day after tomorrow," she whispered.

"I need to attend."

"Minerva, I know you want to go, but…"

"Hermione," the old witch interrupted. "That subject is not open for discussions. I will attend, with or without your help." Minerva instantly regretted the sharpness of her voice as Hermione immediately withdrew her hand and rolled to her side, facing the black window. The retort made her feel as if how she cared about Minerva didn't matter. The quietness was deafening to Minerva's ears and she couldn't help but reach out to touch the blanket that covered her friend's back. There was no reaction, no sign that Hermione had even noticed the hand on her back. Minerva had been very serious when she had said that she would go, no matter what, but it pained her that she hadn't been able to modify her voice. Hurt emanated from Hermione in waves, and it was crystal clear to Minerva that she wouldn't be able to close her eyes, knowing she had hurt her only true friend.

"Hermione," she whispered despite knowing that Hermione wouldn't answer now. With considerable effort she inched closer to her friend, biting her lips and ignoring her own pain and discomfort. She held her breath when she was close enough to roll to her side, but couldn't suppress a low moan when her muscles refused working. She needed help.

The pained moan alerted Hermione to Minerva's misery. She was hurt, and yes, she was even angry, but she'd never let her friend suffer. Turning to her again, Hermione didn't lose any time reaching around the older woman and carefully pulling her closer, enabling the elder witch to rest against her. Minerva was breathing heavily, and Hermione found herself unable to stay angry at the pained woman. She still had her left hand on Minerva's back, stroking it gently. Seeing that her friend would need some time to regain enough strength to talk, the young woman lifted her right hand to Minerva's head and started stroking the soft hair.

Slowly Minerva seemed to calm down, her breathing becoming normal again. "I am sorry," she whispered and sounded like she meant it. Hermione remained quiet, and after a moment Minerva started to elaborate. "I never meant to sound so rude, and the last thing I wanted was hurting you."

Hermione felt the older woman's head lean heavily on her shoulder. It seemed as if the old woman slowly started relaxing under Hermione's soothing strokes. She knew Minerva hadn't meant to snap at her, and normally she would have been a bigger person and ignored the biting tone, but that was hard enough when you were well. Tonight she was anything but. The fever had gone down, but she still felt weak and unwell.

"They were my cubs," Minerva whispered brokenly. "I need to go to their funerals."

Hermione paused her hand for a second, and then resumed stroking her friend's back. "I understand that, but you are still so very ill. You can barely move, and I am so scared that it will be too much for you."

"You will be by my side, won't you?" Naturally, Minerva had assumed that Hermione would be with her, but suddenly the fear of being left to fend for her own overcame her.

Sensing the elder woman's distress, Hermione rested her hand upon the side of Minerva's face, forcing her to close her eyes by lovingly letting her thumb brush over her brow. "Of course, I'll be with you. I still don't know how we will manage to get you there in your condition, though."

To Hermione's surprise, Minerva didn't offer a comment. When the silence stretched too long for the young woman's liking, she carefully tilted her head to look at her friend. An almost peaceful expression graced Minerva's features and for now, she looked unmarred with pain or any other worries. It seemed that a deep, dreamless sleep had engulfed the old woman's troubled soul under Hermione's tender administrations, as she rested trustingly against her young friend.

Hermione couldn't help but envy her friend's trust in her. Minerva seemed to think Hermione had the power to make everything right and for the first time, Hermione truly realized how much pressure had rested on the woman's and Professor Dumbledore's shoulders. Just like her former professors, Hermione knew that she'd find a way to make things right. The question was: how? It was unthinkable that Minerva would make it without a wheelchair, but she wouldn't want to be seen in it. Maybe getting her there before and leaving after anyone else would be an option. That would give them the opportunity to transfer her from the wheelchair to a normal seat and back. Hermione felt her pulse quicken at the mere thought of putting Minerva through so many painful transfers. Maybe she could convince the elder witch to remain in the wheelchair, but she knew her chances were slim. The woman was too proud for her own good. Unfortunately the funerals were not Hermione's only concern. Minerva wouldn't deem it necessary to return to the hospital, once she got out of there.

Hermione sighed deeply and closed her tired eyes. No, she would not think of that tonight.

* * *

_I am sorry it took me so long, but you all know how real life gets in the way of writing sometimes..._


	9. Chapter 9

Ella forcefully shook her head. "Hermione, from the medical point of view…"

"I know!" Hermione took a calming breath and tried to remember that it wasn't the young nurse's fault that she was having this discussion. "Believe me, I tried everything in my power to talk sense into her, but she has made her decision. She will go either way, with or without my help."

Hermione saw the normally so helpful nurse raising an eyebrow in question. "She can't move well, let alone stand or walk. I don't think she could manage to go without your help at all."

"Oh, you don't know Minerva McGonagall. You'd be surprised at what she can manage if she chooses to." It really didn't help Hermione's – or better, Minerva's – case that Ella was raised in the USA and had never had the pleasure to attend Hogwarts. If she had, she certainly wouldn't say things like that.

Ella leaned her head to the side, pondering everything she had heard. "Well, I've heard stories, of course, but I thought that people were exaggerating."

A humorless laugh erupted in Hermione's throat. "Trust me. They were not. Now, will you help me tomorrow?"

Knowing when she was beaten, the young nurse somewhat unhappily nodded. "It seems I have no other choice." Something in Hermione Granger's expression told her that they hadn't reached the end of this discussion – better to get it over with all at once. "Why do I have the feeling that there is more?"

"I hope there won't be more, but knowing Minerva, I predict the troubles to start once she leaves here."

Ella looked skeptical. "What kind of troubles?"

Hermione rested her head in her hands for a moment. She wished she could have lied to her friend and told her that the funerals had been last week. "She won't agree coming back here. She will tell me that she can just as well rest at home. No matter what you and I will do, there'll be no retour."

The young woman looked outraged. "But she still needs medication, supervision and she will certainly need physiotherapy."

Hermione had almost laughed at Ella's indignation, seeing herself a few years prior. Being so close to the stern woman, Hermione had given up on being outraged by her stubbornness. Now she tried her best to talk about everything with Minerva and in the end, help her with whatever she decided to do. Hermione sighed. She couldn't expect Ella to understand someone she didn't really know, but she would try to make her understand that it was neither of their decisions. Minerva McGonagall was a free mind – something which those fortunate enough to know her longer had discovered through the years. "I know, and I also know that she will say that a nurse can come to her home for treatment and therapy."

"I don't understand why she can't just stay here where she can get proper treatment." It was obvious that the young nurse was far from being happy with the situation.

"I know that it is hard for you, especially because you don't know her very well. To be honest, it is hard for everyone to understand her. Minerva McGonagall has, for as long as I can think, been Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and trusted Professor as well as Head of Gryffindor House. She has had a leading role in three wars. She had to watch people she once taught, kill her family, friends and pupils and suffered an awful lot of serious injuries that forced her into treatment at one point. After all that it is terribly hard for her to trust someone and to me, it is a miracle that she is trusting me the way she does. I doubt there is any other person alive that she'd allow to see her that unwell. She usually is a very reserved and private person. To Minerva McGonagall, a hospital is like her own personal nightmare. She feels vulnerable and at some strangers' mercy. Like you, I would like her to stay here, but I have learned to accept her decisions."

"Just like that? You simply accept her decisions?" Ella doubted very much that the courageous witch in front of her would accept someone else's decisions that easily.

Hermione laughed, thinking of all the times she had wanted to scream at the stern Head of House. "Oh, believe me, it wasn't easy at first. In the end it was a decision between losing her or helping her."

Ella nodded and Hermione saw that she was slowly giving in to her fate. "I see. Does she have a nurse to attend to her?"

"Not yet, but please tell the authorities that Miss McGonagall is going home and will need treatment there."

This time, Ella raised both of her eyebrows. "And you think they will just send someone?"

"I have no doubt. She is a National Treasure. You will see." Hermione encouragingly patted Ella's shoulder and left the room.

Xxx

A bright smile graced Hermione's face when she saw Kingsley coming out of Minerva's room. Finally a visitor for the stern witch and about time, too. Sadly the smile quickly faded and made room for a very worried expression when the tall man looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione skipped the usual greetings as she walked with long strides over to the tall man.

He smiled tightly at her and leaned in to give her a small peck on the cheek. "Hermione," he said, "it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you, too, I hope, considering the look on your face. What happened?" Hermione was confused. Kingsley looked so shocked. One could have thought that it was caused by seeing Minerva's injuries, but Hermione knew that wasn't the case. She would have been thoughtful enough not to give him even an inkling of how bad it really was. There was something more.

"She refused!" His voice sounded agitated and somewhat stunned. He hadn't given the possibility even the slightest thought. He simply didn't think there would be that option.

"Refused what?" The young witch couldn't follow.

"She doesn't want to be Headmistress!" He raised his voice, but seeing a nurse give him a stern look from afar, he tried to calm himself.

"What?" Hermione wasn't very successful in calming herself either. The news definitely took her aback. Whereas rebuilding Hogwarts had been mentioned between them, the details had never been spoken of. To be quite honest, with Minerva's injuries and partially her own, it had been far enough from her mind. Still, she could not deny the shock that went though her upon hearing this.

The tall man looked seriously at his fellow Order member, shaking his head. "Hermione, there is no other person on this planet I would entrust Hogwarts to at the moment. I thought she loved Hogwarts. How can she say no?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to shake her head in disbelief. "I don't know, Kingsley, but I will talk to her. I don't think she really means what she told you." She loved Hogwarts indeed.

He took Hermione's arm as if to make sure she listened to him. "We, or better I, have a serious problem if she doesn't want to lead the school. In two days I have to appoint a Headmaster or Headmistress and right now, I don't have one!"

Hermione carefully patted his hand on her arm. "I understand. Give me a little time with her alone, and I will get back to you as soon as I know what the problem is."

"Hermione, SHE is the Headmistress. I don't want any other person to become what is rightfully her position, and there is no other person I know who would be able to rebuild Hogwarts and bring it back to its former glory."

"I know, Kingsley. I know, and I will do everything in my power to remind her of that. Give me a little time. I promise it will be all right. It has to be."

Hermione watched the Minister for Magic nod sharply. She tried to manage a small reassuring smile, but it just wouldn't form on her lips. "Take care," she said instead.

"You too, Hermione," he replied and turned to leave. He had known that the Minister post would be challenging, but this was not the start he had hoped for.

Xxx

* * *

_I am really sorry that you had to wait for so long, but I am trying to work myself through a serious writers block! I hope the next chapters will be easier..._


	10. Chapter 10

Despite being confused and even a little angry that Minerva had obviously refused becoming Headmistress, Hermione simply couldn't help but smile at seeing her friend. There, sitting up in bed, was undoubtedly Minerva McGonagall in all her glory, reading a book. The bath she had endured in the morning had done wonders to her . She was wearing the dark green tartan pattern pajamas and her now clean hair was put into a loose bun. Hermione was quite satisfied that her earlier work was still in place. The warm water had been good for the elder woman's tense muscles, but the transfer from the wheelchair into the bath tub and back had been awful. Hermione just couldn't get used to the groans of pain. It made her physically sick to witness such pain without being able to help. Minerva had been exhausted after the ordeal and fallen asleep shortly after.

Hermione had stayed for a while until she had been sure her friend was sleeping soundly, before wandering off to go home and change. She had even found the time to speak with Ella. The young nurse must have helped Minerva to sit up in bed earlier.

"You weren't there when I woke up," Minerva accused, although her voice was missing its sting. In a familiar gesture Hermione had seen countless times, the elder witch removed her reading glasses and held them between thumb and forefinger.

Hermione removed her jacket and placed it on a chair as she made her way towards the bed. Smiling, she bent down to kiss her friend's cheek. "I had to go home for a little while and didn't want to wake you up," she explained and sat down beside the bed. "You're looking good," Hermione observed, tilting her head to the side. "– too good." The young woman raised her wand and removed the glamour charm, revealing Minerva's true countenance. "It's time to look like yourself again."

The old woman huffed unhappily. "I do not appreciate you casting spells on me like that without asking or announcing."

"I do not appreciate you casting a Glamor on yourself," Hermione countered. "You are in hospital, and it is normal that you don't look perfect. I understand that you felt better like that with Kingsley, but I am not willing to look into a face that is not truly yours."

There was no good reply Minerva could think of, so she shifted somewhat uncomfortably. The three hours sitting up were making themselves known now. Her body was healing well, but although her ribs had mended, her whole body was still very sore. Her hip was another subject altogether.

Noticing the discomfort, Hermione sighed inaudibly. "Would you like me to pull a pillow out so you can lean back a little further? I think the change of position would do you good."

Minerva nodded. She was glad Hermione was back by her side. It was unsettling that nowadays she only seemed to be truly comfortable around her former pupil, but she had missed the soothing presence of her friend.

It was obvious to Hermione that her friend hadn't been pleased to wake up without her. Of course, the proud witch would never admit it. Hermione carefully pulled one of the thick pillows out and helped her friend settle down again. After a moment of thought, she removed her shoes and sat beside Minerva on the still enlarged bed, earning a questioning look.

"Is that all right with you?" Hermione asked, suddenly unsure if she was still wanted so close.

Sensing her young friend's doubt, Minerva quickly took Hermione's hand. "Of course, it is," she reassured. "I'm sorry, I don't seem very welcoming. The truth is that I missed you, and I am glad you are back."

Hermione smiled understandingly and leaned carefully against her former professor. "I am glad to be back as well. You look better. The bath did you good, eh?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I feel much better, too."

Hermione smiled understandingly at the elder woman, but remained silent. After a long pause spent in comfortable silence, Hermione couldn't hold back anymore. "So are you going to tell me what Kingsley said?"

Minerva had wondered how long her young friend would wait before asking what she had wanted since she entered this room. She must have met Kingsley on the way and he would have undoubtedly complained about the decision that had obviously shocked him to the core. Minerva was somewhat touched that Hermione would repress her curious nature and not attack her as soon as she was back. "I think you already know."

Hermione sighed, dreading the talk they were going to have. "I met him on my way, but I'd like to hear your version."

The elder woman raised an elegant eyebrow. "There is no _version_. I declined becoming headmistress."

"Yes, I've gathered that much. It will be no surprise for you to hear that it is shocking news for all of us. Will you tell me why you won't become Headmistress? I didn't think there was any doubt that you'd take the position that is rightly yours."

Her voice was quickly becoming defensive. "I have never agreed to become Headmistress."

Hermione took a calming breath. This was starting to get ridiculous. "You knew everybody thought it clear that you would lead the school, and you never said anything to make believe otherwise. I want to know why you suddenly won't do it anymore."

The discussion became more heated and even though neither woman wanted to allow anything to come between them, they simply couldn't stop now. The matter needed to get sorted out now. "What makes you think I even considered becoming Headmistress? Haven't I given enough of my life to others? I've fought in three wars. I think I have the right to live the rest of my life in private. "

"Minerva, stop taking me for an idiot!" Hermione retorted sharply. "You're insulting my intelligence, and I won't take that – not even from you. If you won't tell me – fine, but stop playing stupid games with me." It was clearly evident that Hermione was angry and although Minerva knew her young friend had every right to be mad at her for trying to fool her, she just didn't want to talk about that particular subject at the moment.

Hermione, who had withdrawn her hand during their short conversation, seemed deep in thought. Minerva missed the contact dearly, but didn't dare touching her friend now. So they sat in silence for what must have been nearly an hour, neither of them daring to break it. The sun already started setting when Hermione asked a question that clearly surprised Minerva.

"As you don't want to talk about your future, do you have any suggestion for mine?" Hermione looked expectantly at her friend as if she really didn't have a clue what she wanted to do with her life.

Minerva was confused, to put it mildly. Hermione had always been so sure what to do from very early on. It secretly made Minerva even a little proud that her talented charge seemed to chose her own field of expertise. The young woman would without a doubt become a Master of Transfiguration if she wanted – something not many people were able to achieve. With the exception of herself there were only two other wizards in Britain – well after the war only one – who had managed to master the final examination. "You always wanted to study, didn't you?" The question was more rhetorical than anything else. "I'd suggest you sign up for a subject you're interested in, look for a room or a flat and start studying."

Hermione laughed a humorless laugh as if Minerva's suggestion was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. "No," she simply stated.

* * *

**_Thank you to my dear friend and beta McGonagall's Bola!_**

_I really appreciate all your wonderful reviews! Please forgive me for not answering to all of you. I think the new pm review reply is awfully time consuming and so I decided to thank all of you at once. If you'd like a personal reply to review, please let me know._


	11. Chapter 11

"No?" Minerva asked as if she hadn't heard correctly. Feeling her famous Scottish temper flare up, she tried to calm herself. Considering how her voice grew a little louder, she wasn't very successful. "What do you mean: no?"

Hermione nonchalantly shrugged. "It means that I am not going to study." Hermione knew very well that she was raising Minerva's blood pressure – good.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course you are going to study!" Minerva all but shouted and readjusted her position so she could look her unreasonable friend in the eyes. "You are the most talented witch I've ever taught, and you have a bright future ahead."

A smile graced Hermione's lips at hearing the rare praise. "I thank you for that, but I will still not study."

"Tell me why!" The elder woman had given up trying to stay calm. She couldn't be expected to when Hermione was acting like that.

Hermione took a moment to recall Minerva's words, then answered. "Have I not given enough to the Wizarding community? I gave up a huge part of my childhood to help ending this war. Why can't I spend the rest of my life in peace?"

Minerva was so enraged that she didn't catch what Hermione was doing. "Because you love learning! You will end up bitter and alone if you hide away now, and I won't let you ruin your life like that!"

Hermione stayed perfectly calm, knowing that it would make Minerva even madder than she already was. "Ah, but for you it is okay to hide away? It is alright to become bitter and alone?"

"I _am_ all that already!" Minerva shouted.

A meaningful silence filled the room.

The old woman sadly shook her head. "It is too late for me, but not for you," she whispered and reached out to touch her friend's arm as if that would make Hermione understand that all was lost for her.

In a gesture of comfort, Hermione covered Minerva's cold hand. "You are neither bitter nor alone. You're exhausted and overwhelmed, but you've got a task and you've got me. It is okay to be afraid, but you are no coward, Minerva."

The elder witch closed her eyes, willing to keep her emotions at bay, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the first tear from rolling down her cheek. "Hermione, I…"

"Don't," Hermione ordered gently and carefully gathered Minerva into her arms. "Come here now," she invited. "Hush… I've got you now."

She let Minerva cry until no tears were left, tenderly stroking her back and hair. They sat like that for a long time. Time Hermione used to think about a possible future until it suddenly became clear. It was as if a thick fog resolved into nothing but clear blue sky. She didn't want to leave Minerva. Her future was full of possibilities, but neither of them seemed appealing without Minerva. She didn't know if Minerva felt the same or something even remotely similar, but there was nothing wrong with asking.

As if on cue, the old woman whispered brokenly, "I can't do this alone, – not this time."

Hermione drew her friend a little closer. "Maybe you don't have to," she suggested carefully.

Minerva shifted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position, but remaining silent. Hermione would tell her either way.

Hermione took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. "Would you allow me to stay with you at Hogwarts? I could use the Floo in your office to go to university and back." When the elder witch remained silent, Hermione chose to elaborate. "You have always been so incredibly important to me, but these past few weeks… " She shook her head. "I don't want to leave you and to be honest, I don't want to be alone either."

The room was filled with fraught stillness, and Hermione immediately regretted having made that suggestion. What a fool she was to think that Minerva would…

"It would raise a lot of questions," Minerva stated, effectively stopping Hermione's train of thought. Her voice didn't betray what she thought of her young friend's decision.

Hermione snorted very ungraciously. "After all that we've been through, I don't think the normal rules still apply. Kingsley is desperate. He will agree to anything as long as you agree to become headmistress."

An almost amused sparkle shone in Minerva's eyes. "He would, wouldn't he?"

"I'm sure of that. The question is, what do you think about that living arrangement? I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Minerva took her young friend's hand. "I can't deny that your suggestion is quite unexpected. I never dared thinking that you would willingly spend so much time with your old, former professor, but I won't question it. You're so very dear to me, Hermione." Long, bony fingers reached out and tenderly stroked Hermione's smooth, rosy cheek. "I am still not sure I will be able to fulfill the duty of being headmistress, but knowing you will be close by, gives me enough hope to be willing to try it."

"Oh Minerva," Hermione exclaimed and gathered her friend into her arms, holding her tightly. "I'm so glad. All will be well now. I'll talk with Kingsley, if you want."

Minerva loosened the hug and comfortably settled against Hermione, somehow feeling much lighter than she had only minutes ago. "Thank you, darling, but I think I'd like to talk this through with him."

Hermione nodded her consent. "I wonder when Hogwarts will be ready to move in again."

"A few months, I'd say. I will have to supervise the rebuilding once I am able to stand. I hope my recovery won't take too long, as I need to cast the wards. Sadly, that is something only the headmaster, or in my case, headmistress can do. The spells are very complex and strenuous to cast."

"Of course, I will help you in every way I can," Hermione said resolutely, "even if it is only in preparing a hot bath upon your return and pamper you a bit."

Minerva smiled gently at Hermione's determination. It reminded her so much of the little girl that once sat in her classroom, eager to be the first to cast a new spell correctly. She thought of the way Hermione made the boys do their homework, not caring that they often disliked her for it, because she knew they needed the practice to be successful.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You had always planned to study."

Hermione smiled, not even remotely embarrassed. "Yes, of course. Did you really think I could live without studying?"

Minerva laughed and playfully hit Hermione's arm. "That was very Slytherin of you," she chastised.

"I thought it was very Gryffindor to pull such a flimflam with you. I certainly felt very brave." The young witch smiled cheekily.

Minerva was still smiling amused, but Hermione noticed a shift in her mood. The elder woman started observing her hands; a nervous gesture Hermione had witnessed once or twice before.

"What is it?"

There was a look of surprise in the green eyes. "You do know me too well for your own good," she muttered.

"Hmhm. Out with it."

Minerva visibly took a deep breath. "I don't plan on returning to the hospital tomorrow after the funeral." She didn't look at Hermione, obviously waiting for the lecture to start, but nothing happened.

At this very moment, her esteemed former professor reminded her very much of Harry when he knew he did wrong, but couldn't stand lying any longer.

"I know. I've already talked with Ella, and she will organize your treatment." Hermione almost started laughing at Minerva's shocked expression.

"What? How? I mean…"

"I do know you too well for your own good." Hermione winked and patted her friend's arm. "I still have to tell her where to send the physiotherapist and nurses, though."

Minerva was speechless. How was it possible that Hermione seemed to know her better than she knew herself? Hermione must have talked to Ella when she herself hadn't even decided if she would return to hospital or not.

As if on autopilot, she answered Hermione's unasked question. "I have a little cottage in the Highlands. I will talk with Ella about the location."

"Minerva?" Hermione asked and waited until she had the old woman's full attention. "Thank you for telling me today. I wasn't sure if you would tell me until tomorrow."

"I am ashamed to say that I was thinking about it, but I just couldn't step over you like that. You will accompany, won't you? I didn't even ask."

"Of course, I will go with you." She leaned over and tenderly kissed Minerva's cheek. "Always," she whispered.

- The end -

* * *

_We've come to the end of this story and I thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I thank McGonagall's Bola for her help and support!_


End file.
